sonicrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Brice the Tiger
Bio When Brice was a baby both of his parents were killed by a mysterious man. He was adopted by a man named Lucas. Lucas taught Brice how to defend himself using martial arts. When Brice was thirteen the mysterious man returned and killed Lucas. Brice went to save his friend but the man simply said it i not your time and blasted him away. Brice retaliated against the orders of Lucas. The man beat him within an inch of his life and dropped him to the ground. With blood leaking from his nose he watched as the man slaughtered his closest friend. The last thing he saw before becoming unconscious was the mans boot crushing his friends skull. When he awakened he crawled to the battered body of Lucas. As he layed there and cried he was consumed with rage. He wailed in heartbreak and pain as he swore to avenge his friends death. He staggered to his feet and dug a hole then dragged his friends corpse into the hole. He found a board and wrote in his own blood "I will avenge you my dear friend". He limped off from his destroyed home and went to the nearest city. He got a job working as a janitor at a local school. Living off of whatever the land could provide saving his money up. He bought materials for a new weapon he had been thinking of. He made ten blue rings five for each hand. He also made four braces that go on his ankles and wrists.The rings emit a blue thin strand of light that could cut through diamond with ease.The braces can be used to make energy blades Brice now drifts from town to town as a loner. His last know location was in the middle of the desert. One day when roaming through the city he realized he can't always rely on his rings and braces to protect him. With this in mind he saw two swords he wanted. Without any money he resorted to theft and stole the swords. They are stronger and harder then the strongest metal known to man. Brice the Weretiger Brice was sleeping in the middle of the desert when he heard growls. He awoke and imediatley stood up. He called out to see who was there but got no answer. He turned around and was attacked by a wolf like creature. He managed to kick the animal away and it ran away. His body felt numb and he dropped to the ground. He began to sweat then his hair turned orange and he started to grow. His close faded and his claws grew sharp. He had transformed into a different creature. He roamed the desert the rest of the night and in the morning he passed out. He awoke later that evening not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. He let it slip from his mind and continued his day. Appearence Brice has blue hair and always has headphones either on his ears or around his neck. He has five blue rings on each hand and wears braces on his ankles and wrists. He wears black pants but no shirt. Weapons *Energy wire *Energy blades Gallery Themes Category:Tiger Category:Male Category:Pages added by SuperTanks